Yo elegiré pesadillas
by The Pointless Deity
Summary: Korra ha pasado un mes sin visitar a la ex-gran unificadora, hoy ha ido a verla. Rating: M, ya saben lo que eso implica. Post canon, Korvira.
1. Chapter 1

Korra cruzó lentamente el portón, llevaba un mes sin haber visto a Kuvira, y por lo espíritus, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Un guardia del loto blanco la condujo hasta una jaula de madera, suspendida entre cuatro cadenas de platino. Ella se desplazaba lentamente, sobre un puente hasta alcanzar la plataforma de la jaula.

Con suavidad, el Avatar tocó la puerta dos veces.

\- Hola Kuv, soy Korra - dijo la morena, mientras abría el cerrojo de la puerta.

A cada paso hacia adentro de la celda, una sensación de tristeza acompañaba al Avatar.

Finalmente, Kuvira, quen estaba acostada en la cama, se levantó, e inesperadamente tomó a la morena en sus brazos, abrazándola mientras se le escapaba un la lágrima.

\- Korra, me alegra tanto verte - dijo la maestra tierra.

Korra se encontraba confusa, esta no era la primera vez que Kuvira la abrazaba, pero era la primera en la que la saludaba tan efusivamente.

El Avatar correspondió el gesto, y se quedaron abrazadas por un minuto.

\- Kuv, podemos hablar? Hay algo que necesito contarte - dijo Korra con una voz sombría.

\- Claro, siempre estoy aqui, - dijo Kuvira con una risa forzada.

Korra tomó asiento junto a ella en la cama de la celda, en su mente había ensayado parte de esta conversación desde hace dos años, hacia cinco que la ex-gran unificadora había sido sentenciada a cadena perpetua, y aun cuando el avatar había estado de acuerdo con la sentencia en ese entonces, mientras mas conocía a Kuvira, se daba cuenta de lo injusto que era, y de lo mucho que quería sacar a la maestra tierra de esa jaula infernal.

Pero eso era solo la mitad de lo que quería hablar en este momento, sin tener idea de adonde la llevaría este día, con un respiro de resignación, comenzó.

\- Kuv, no se como empezar- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La maestra tierra suavizó su expresión, centrando sus ojos en los orbes azules enfrente de ella, y con un pulgar limpió la lágrima que salía de esos bellos ojos, hacía ya tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que Korra era especial para ella, y de que quería ayudarla, consolarla, darle refugio en su corazón, como el avatar había hecho estos cinco años, ayudándole a sanar las heridas, a aceptar su pasado, y a buscar su redención.

Korra sonrió levemente, y decidió continuar.

\- Kuv, hace una semana tuve una pelea con Asami, ella, ella, pasa tanto tiempo en su trabajo, se que ser el ávatar no es un trabajo con mucho tiempo libre, pero aún cuando yo buscaba pasar tiempo con ella - dijo Korra entre sollozos - Asami, no salía de su oficina, y cuando hablé con ella al respecto, me había prometido que fuéramos a tomarmos un día libre, pero no cumplió. Parecerá una razón estúpida, pero por todos los espíritus, estaba yo harta, harta de que no hablábamos, de que ya no me contaba nada, de que se recluía, oh perdona, Kuv! - se disculpó la morena.

La prisionera asintió, entendiendo a que se refería Korra, tomándole de las manos, la morena se relajó, y continuó.

\- Cada vez me sentía menos conectada con Asami, todas esas promesas de amor, nos encargamos de romperlas, poco a poco nos volvimos... - Korra dejó caer lágrimas.

Kuvira entendió perfectamente, Le había hecho lo mismo a Baatar Jr. Lo había alejado, rechazado, y hasta había intentado asesinarle. Pero, despúes de mucha reflexión, se dió cuenta de que Baatar tampoco la quiso, siempre le siguió por conveniencia. Pero ahora nada de eso importa.

En este momento, solo existe una persona, una jóven morena, de cabellos castaños, su mejor amiga, su salvadora.

De nuevo la abraza, y siente la calidez de su piel, y le susurra al oido.

\- Korra, tu mereces todo el tiempo del mundo. -

El avatar se aferró a Kuvira, en todas sus visitas, la maestra tierra nunca la había visto llorar. Korra continuó con su relato.

\- Después de pelearnos, Asami se disculpó conmigo, y justo cuando esperaba otra promesa, ella terminó conmigo, me dijo, que ella me quería demasiado como para seguir decepcionándome, y que yo la quería lo suficiente para no forzarla a renunciar a Industrias Futuro. -

Korra se puso de pié repentinamente, con semblante pesado y serio.

\- Kuvira, no solo vine a contarte mis tristezas, vine porque mereces algo mas que esta apestosa jaula. -

El avatar se puso de rodillas ante una Kuvira atónita, quien sólo podía mirar aquellos ojos azules.

Korra se acercó a la maestra tierra, y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo te sacaré de aquí.-

La aludida solo pudo sonreir en desconcierto, mientras el avatar cerró la puerta tras de sí.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar esta historia, probablemente en unos días.**

\- Buenos días Señorita Sato. - djio la jefa de policía.

\- Llámeme Asami, gusta un whiskey, tengo lo mejor, importado de la nación del fuego. - respondió la CEO.

\- Entonces llámeme Lin, y porfavor, uno en las rocas.- contestó la mayor.

Asami sirvió ambos tragos en un par de vasos de granito, grabados con un intrincado patrón.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la oficina de Industrias Futuro, la ingeniera fue la primera en hablar.

\- Usted disculpe, Lin, usualmente no pospongo reuniones de este carácter... -

La jefa Beifong interrumpió con un sorbo de su whiskey.  
\- No se preocupe, Asami, la última vez que recalendarizó una de estas reuniones, fue cuando usted y el avatar fueron de vacaciones... - Lin se detuvo cuando oyó el vaso de la pelinegra estrellándose con el piso, su expresión vacía y distante.

\- Lo siento Jefa Beifong, el avatar y yo nos separamos hace unos días. - dijo Asami, mientras se levantaba.

Lin dejó su whiskey en el escritorio, se agachó y con cuidado recogió los trozos del vaso, usando su tierra control, poco a poco los fue uniendo, hasta dejar el vaso como si nunca se hubiese roto.

Dejando el recipiente recién arreglado en el escritorio, se volteó y tomó a la pelinegra de los hombros.

\- Asami, si necesitas hablar, ven a mi apartamento cuando quieras. - dijo Lin suavemente, y con un abrazo corto se despidió de Asami.

Tres días después, el avatar se encontraba en la isla del templo Aire, sentada en el bello jardín, con cada exhalación, se le le veía mas relajada, hasta que por fín, pudo entrar al mundo de los espíritus.

Korra caminó por los pastizales, donde pululaban multitud de distintas criaturas, llegando a un claro rodeado de árboles, encontró a Katara, quien se hallaba recogiendo flores, el avatar recordó con tristeza el funeral de la maestra agua, había sido hace ya un año. Y solo unos pocos habían sabido que había ella trascendido al mundo de los espíritus.

Katara se levantó con una sonrisa, y ambas se abrazaron, sentándose en el pasto, Korra estaba nerviosa, no sabía como empezar, lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a ella era algo inaudito, pero, no había otro remedio, ella era la única que podía enseñarle.

\- Maestra Katara, necesito aprender sangre control. - dijo el avatar bastante nerviosa.  
\- Usted es la única que puede enseñarme. -

La anciana no respondió, estaba sorprendida por la inusual petición del avatar, pues, ella nunca había expresado interés en algo tan cruel y despiadado. Por la mente de Katara pasaron imágenes, de cuando ella había controlado la sangre de soldados de la nación del fuego.

Después recordó la muerte de su amado esposo Aang, quien, cayó a manos de un movimiento de no maestros. La maestra agua solía pensar que podía evitar el que la gente usara el sangre control para el mal, pero, no importó cuanto tratara de negarlo, si alguien debía saber sangre control, era Korra, el avatar tiene el deber de alcanzar su potencial completo; pensó.

Con una voz firme Katara comenzó.

\- Korra, no se porqué quieres hacer esto, no importa, los motivos del avatar, mas allá del bién y el mal, si estás segura de esto, te enseñaré. -

Korra asintió levemente, había esperado un largo discurso sobre la crueldad y el abuso de poder, pero, al parecer Katara entendía lo que necesitaba el avatar, sin cuestionar sus motivos.

La maestra agua se levantó, y le instruyó a Korra que hiciera lo mismo, ambas se miraron frente a frente.

Katara comenzó a explicar.

\- Dentro de todas las criaturas vivientes hay una parte de agua, por tanto, esa parte se puede controlar.

La sangre sigue canales dentro del cuerpo, tienes que aprender a sentirla, antes de querer hacer sangre control, así como sientes el agua cuando se mueve, debes cerrar los ojos, concentrarte, comenzarás a ver líneas, trazando todos los canales del cuerpo. -

Katara le mostró al avatar los distintos chackras del cuerpo, esos siete centros de energía, donde la sangre los orbitaba.

\- Korra, cuando regreses al mundo terrenal, quiero que empieces a sentir tu propia sangre, aprenderás mas de lo que yo puedo explicarte ahora. -

El rostro de Katara se tornó aun mas serio, su semblante lleno de tristeza, mientras recordaba a la titiritera. Con un suspiro, ella continuó.

\- Cuando estés lista para mover tu propia sangre debes ser suave, muy delicada, un movimiento en falso, y perderás la vida. -

El avatar asintió, ella estaba todavía confundida por la explicación, parecería que Katara era muy espiritual para ella.

\- Gracias Maestra Katara. - dijo el avatar.

\- Visítame cuando quieras Korra. - le respondió la anciana.

En un instante Korra se esfumó, y regresó al mundo terrenal.

El avatar suspiró, aun despues de tanto tiempo, le era muy dificil meditar y entrar al mundo de los espíritus, sin embargo, pensó ella, haría lo que fuera por salvar a Kuvira.

Korra recordó aquella vez, cuando la gran unificadora había sido sentenciada a prisión, y ella la había defendido, sin saber muy bién por qué. Tal vez era lo que veía en sus ojos después de su rendición, talvez su afán de redimirse.

La morena se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar, se desnudó sin pensarlo mucho, y se acostó en la cama.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en los latidos de su corazón, inhalando y exhalando, hasta poder sentir su pulso con un pulgar en su cuello.

Poco a poco, el avatar comenzó a ver líneas rojas y azules, que iban desde sus piernas, hasta un cúmulo esférico, que parecía ser su corazón.

Con una sonrisa, saltó y bailó en celebración, olvidando momentáneamente su desnudez.

Sin pensarlo mucho exclamó.

\- Te sacaré de ahí Kuv! –

...


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

La prisionera caminaba de lado a lado en su celda, ya había pasado una semana de la enigmática visita del avatar, pero Kuvira seguía sin tener idea de que había querido decir Korra, como la iba a sacar de aquí, acaso Raiko reduciría su sentencia? No, eso era imposible, Ciudad república la odiaba, si el avatar no hubiese intervenido, la hubiesen colgado en la plaza central de la ciudad, o la hubiesen mandado a Zao Fu, donde Suyin se encargaría de darle una muerte cruel, pública, y sin dignidad.

Pero nó, Korra la había salvado, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, Korra, ultimamente era todo lo que rondaba por la mente de la maestra tierra.

Ensimismada en sus recuerdos, Kuvira no oyó los repetidos toques en la puerta de su celda. Sobresaltatada indicó que podían pasar.

Su sorpresa creció cuando vió al avatar con una charola entre manos, con dos suculentos platos de fideo.

La comida de la prisión era de por sí, muy mala, así que cuando Korra la sorprendía con un festín así, ella se lo agradecía de todo corazón, y hoy no era distinto.

Con un suave movimiento tomó la charola, poniéndola en la mesa, se levantó, y besó en la mejilla al avatar.

\- Gracias Korra, te he extrañado - susurró la maestra tierra al oído de la morena.

Las mejillas del avatar se enrojecieron, Korra sonrió para sus adentros, Kuvira nunca era efusiva con sus gestos, pero con Korra, le era fácil mostrar cariño, y es que la otora gran unificadora era mucho más que una amiga para ella, era su confidente, su refugio, todas esas veces que dudaba de ella, todas esas cosas que si le hubiese contado a Asami, le hubiera roto el corazón, Kuvira la escuchó, siempre estuvo ahí.

\- Hola Kuv, yo también te extrañé. -

Ambas se sentaron en la cama, y comenzaron a comer, la maestra tierra engulló con gusto su plato de fideos, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba un manjar así.

A Korra se le iluminó el rostro cuando vió la alegría de Kuvira por algo tan sencillo como un plato de fideos.  
Durante su estadía en prisión la maestra tierra había sufrido mucho, diario tenía ataques de pánico, insomnio, pero eso empezó a cambiar con las visitas del avatar, poco a poco fué mejorando, hasta poder dormir sin problemas, le tomó dos años.

Korra sonrió, y terminó tambíen su plato.  
Ambas recogieron sus tazones, y los pusieron en la mesa. La maestra tierra volteó a mirar a la morena.

\- Gracias Korra, estuvo delicioso, la última vez que viniste... - Kuvira fué interrumpida por el avatar.

\- Dije que iba a sacarte de aquí, y lo haré, Kuv, mírame a los ojos. -

Kuvira fijó su mirada en esos encantadores zafiros.  
La morena le tomó la mano derecha, trazando con su pulgar los nudillos de la prisionera, y con la otra mano, acarició el pómulo de Kuvira.

\- Puedo tomarte del cuello Kuv? -

La aludida estaba aún mas desconcertada, pero, si algo admiraba de Korra era su honestidad, siempre era directa, nunca se andaba con rodeos.

\- Claro, adelante, Korra. - dijo Kuvira al asentir.

Sintió una mano agarrar lentamente su cuello, deslizandose sobre su piel, un pulgar abajo de su mandíbula, y el resto de los dedos acariciando su nuca.

De pronto, Kuvira sintió un escalofrío, como si sevle helara la sangre, miró a Korra, notando que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Extrañamente no tenía miedo, en el momento que la morena la tocaba o tomaba de las manos, todos sus temores de desvanecían.

Korra estaba en un trance, aún con ojos cerrados, veía las líneas que componían a Kuvira, como fluía su sangre, y como parecía que su corazón latía lentamente, como si estuviese dormida.

Los ojos del avatar parpadearon con un brillo celeste, y repentinamente se abrieron.

La morena bajó sus manos, jalando a Kuvira hacia ella.

La maestra tierra se dejó llevar, sosteniendo a Korra, quien había entrado al estado avatar, en sus brazos. Con gentileza la cargó hacia la cama.

\- Korra? Korra?, puedes oirme? - preguntó atónita la prisionera.

Con suaves movimientos, Kuvira fué acariciando los hombros del avatar, con sus dedos fué trazando las facciones de la morena. Una tremenda preocupación le inundó cuando notó que Korra no respiraba, y que ya no tenía pulso.

La maestra tierra sintió que se derrumbaba, su única luz, su única esperanza se había extinguido. Como una llama que desaparecen en vacío, el calor de Korra cada vez era menos.

Entre llantos y sollozos, se acostó junto a la morena, aferrándose a ella, en un breve lapso de lucidez, puso sus labios en la boca de Korra, y comenzó a darle aire, al tiempo que presionaba el torso, como le habían enseñado a hacer en la guardia de Zaofu.

El brillo del estado avatar se desvaneció, y aquellos ojos azules se cerraron, quizá por última vez

\- Korra, no te vayas, quédate conmigo - dijo entre llantos - Te amo Korra, no me dejes -

Su confesión le habría sorprendido en otras circunstancias, pero no hoy, no ahora.

Para ambas el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Kuvira seguía murmurando

\- Korra, no me dejes -

Los minutos pasaron, y el silencio fué interrumpido por un leve susurro.

\- Nunca te dejaré Kuv - la voz se hizo oír.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Una disculpa por la larga espera, bueno, sin más, aquí está, el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Asami llevó sus manos a la cabeza, confundida por la forma de actuar de la Jefa Beifong.

Usualmente Lin Beifong era fría al tratar con la gente, Asami entendía, desde luego, pues ambas llevaban vidas muy ocupadas, con casi demasiadas responsabilidades.

Desde luego que la admiraba, Lin era una mujer fuerte, con carácter inquebrantable, en todos sus años de conocerla, nunca había sido tan afectuosa con ella.

Esa extraña propuesta la tenía desconcertada.

Asami se levantó de su cama, poniéndose una bata mientras caminaba hacia su baño en la mansión, que ahora se sentía fría, sin el jovial calor de la joven avatar.

Un suspiro salió de ella, al recordar la primera vez que Korra se había quedado a dormir.

Había sido después de la derrota de la gran unificadora, la morena había caído rendida de cansancio y fatiga, y ella la había llevado a su habitación, la había tapado y cuidado, hasta que quedara dormida.

Lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos esmeraldas, al recordar ese momento tan distante.

Siguió caminando hasta quedar enfrente del lavamanos, abriendo el grifo, y empapando su cara.

Dejó caer la bata de seda, revelando todas sus curvas, su piel de porcelana brillaba ante la luz de la ventana.

Entró a la ducha cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, con cuidado enjabonó su cabello.

\- Tal vez deba de visitar a Lin, realmente tengo que hablar de esto con alguien. - dijo ante sí misma.

Continuó limpiando su cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que recordaba como unas manos morenas solían recorrerle el cuerpo en la ducha.

Cerrando la llave, y tomando una toalla carmesí, salió de la ducha, sabiendo que hoy iría a visitar a la jefa Beifong.

* * *

En la cama de aquella horrenda celda de madera, yacían Kuvira y Korra.

El avatar apenas respiraba, parpadeando débilmente, suaves manos de tez pálida recorrían su piel morena, deslizándose desde su cuello, hasta sus manos.

\- Nunca te dejaré Kuv- murmuró el avatar.

La morena comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

La maestra tierra le sostuvo, ayudándole a sentarse, soltó un suspiro, aliviada de ver viva a Korra, a su avatar.

Kuvira abrazó a la morena, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Korra le correspondió el abrazo, sosteniéndola como si hubiese estado muerta por un instante, porque lo estuvo, de no haber sido por Kuvira, Raava estaría buscando un sucesor en este momento.

Pero estaba feliz, feliz de haber sido salvada por una persona que amaba, sus pensamientos se detuvieron, sorprendidos ante la revelación.

Amo a Kuv, dijo para sus adentros, por primera vez en su vida, el avatar había sentido algo tan sobrecogedor.

Una sensación de calor se esparció por su cuerpo, mientras estrujaba a la mujer entre sus brazos.

\- Kuv, quiero que sepas... - al avatar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. - ...que siempre estaré a tu lado. - susurró al oído de la maestra tierra.

Kuvira recordó entonces una de las primeras veces que el avatar la había visitado, seis meses después de su caída, Korra se había metido a su celda mientras la llevaban a asearse, cuando regresó, encontró a una morena sonriente, sosteniendo una charola con tazas de té de jazmín.

Al principio se espantó, pero aceptó el té de todas formas, confundida por el gesto.

Después del té, Kuvira había tenido un ataque de pánico, pero para su sorpresa, Korra no se fue, se arrodilló junto a ella.

\- Yo elegiré pesadillas, y fríos mares tormentosos.

Yo tomaré tu sufrimiento y dolor,

Y estaré a tu lado para calmar tu alma cuando estés sola, rota, o el tiempo te consuma. -

Esas palabras enigmáticas que habían salido del avatar en ese momento nunca las olvidaría.

No pasaba un día en el que no le cruzaran la mente, acompañadas de la dulce voz de Korra.

Unos labios en su mejilla la sacaron de su trance.

\- Korra, moriste por un minuto, que pasó? - exclamó la maestra tierra.

El avatar decidió ser honesta con Kuvira, sabía que se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

Si algo admiraba de Kuv, era su mente, el como se daba cuenta de todo, de como sabía exactamente lo que ocurría en el reino tierra, a pesar de estar aislada del resto del mundo.

\- Kuv, sabes lo que es el sangre control?- preguntó con expresión sombría.

\- Si. Y sé que solo Amon, Tarrlok, y la Maestra Katara lo podían hacer.- la voz de Kuvira se tornó gélida, factual.

\- Yo también puedo hacer sangre control... - dijo el avatar, con la voz temblorosa. - ...cuando te tomé del cuello, estaba queriendo ver como fluía tu sangre, -

Korra inhaló lentamente, sabía lo que había ocurrido. Exhaló, esperaba que ella entendiera.

\- Comencé a controlar mi propio pulso, mi propia sangre, pero, entré en estado avatar, he de haber muerto por un instante... - la voz se le quebró a la morena. - ...no sé que hiciste Kuv, pero me trajiste de vuelta... -

De nuevo Kuvira se abalanzó a abrazarla, no sabía por qué Korra había hecho esto, pero intuía que estaba relacionado con la promesa que le había hecho.

Kuvira se levantó, ayudando al avatar a incorporarse, ambas inhalaron, lentamente, sintiendo cada segundo como el aire las llenaba, exhalaron suavemente.

\- Korra, quiero que controles mi sangre... - dijo la maestra tierra, con una fuerza implícita en su voz, que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. - ...Quiero que lo hagas, Korra. -

La aludida estaba estupefacta, sin embargo, siguió la instrucción, con un leve movimiento, comenzó a mover el brazo de Kuvira, levantándolo.

\- Dime cómo se siente Kuv? - preguntó nerviosa. - Te da miedo? -

\- En tus manos nunca tengo miedo. - contestó la maestra tierra. - eso es todo lo que puedes controlar? - dijo curiosa.

Korra soltó su control del brazo, y tomó a Kuvira por la espalda, posando sus manos en las caderas de la maestra tierra.

\- Kuv, no puedo hacer más sin lastimarte... - la morena le susurró al oído, - ...para hacer esto bien, necesito conocer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. -

Kuvira se estremeció ante sus palabras, repentinamente se volteó, y sus labios encontraron los de Korra, besándola furiosamente, consumiendo su boca con el hambre de la soledad.

La morena no se inmutó, y tomó el cabello de Kuvira, regresándole el beso, abriendo sus labios para darle bienvenida.

Sus lenguas danzaron, acariciándose entre sí, ambas capturando los labios de la otra, el tiempo pareció detenerse, los ojos de Korra brillaron por un instante, antes de caer encima de Kuvira sobre la cama.

Sus bocas se separaron, y la sorpresa tomó a ambas, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Acurrucadas en la cama, ninguna parecía querer romper el silencio. Permanecieron así, hasta que Korra decidió hablar.

\- Kuv, esto que pasó hoy, nunca esperé qué fuera a ser así... - dijo al oído de la maestra tierra. - ...salvaste mi vida, en más formas de las que imaginas.-

Ambas se incorporaron, sin querer decir adiós, pero Korra tenía sus deberes de avatar, y Kuvira entendía, con un suspiro se abrazaron, capturando sus labios una vez más, ahora sin urgencia, solo un beso con ternura y cariño, una caricia, y una promesa.

\- Regresaré en una semana Kuv... - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, - ... te extrañaré.-

Korra salió de la celda, cerrándola a su paso, le dolía esperar tanto, pero necesitaba mas tiempo para asegurarse de que el plan funcionaría.

Kuvira quedó atónita de nuevo, había esperado tanto tiempo para besar a Korra, y al caer la noche, por primera vez durmió en paz, con el dulce toque de manos morenas llenando sus sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

Gente, disculpen la demora, la vida real se mete en el camino de esto, pero sin mas preámbulo, aquí está.

Un zumbido del timbre sobresaltó a una durmiente Jefa Beifong, quien se levantó con bastante flojera, le extrañaba que alguien tocara a su puerta en un domingo, pues hasta el cartero sabía que sus horas de sueño eran sagradas.

La única persona que podría estar esperando, era Asami, dedujo rápidamente Lin.

Sin molestarse con el maquillaje ni su armadura, tomó una bata de seda, con bordados del reino tierra, poniéndosela sobre su piel de porcelana, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

\- Me despertaste Asami,- dijo Lin en tono burlón,- pero bueno, dije que podías venir en cualquier momento.-

Lin le hizo pasar, tomando el abrigo de la ojiverde, y poniéndolo en el perchero.

Asami tomó asiento en un sofá, mientras que la jefa Beifong fue a la cocina, para servir un par de tazas de té.

En una pequeña charola, las trajo a la sala.

\- Asami, se exactamente lo que estás pasando, la extrañas, ¿O no?-

La aludida se sobresaltó, pero comenzó a reflexionar, claro que extrañaba a Korra, pero, de que sirve estar con alguien, si no le dedicas tiempo, pensó.

Lin se sentó junto a la pelinegra, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella. Con una expresión triste comenzó.

\- Después de terminar con Tenzin, quedé devastada, la verdad es que, yo nunca hubiera podido darle una familia.- suspiró y tomó de la mano a Asami.

\- Después de eso me absorbió el trabajo, y unos años más tarde, llegó Kya, ella... - dijo entre sollozos.

\- ella estuvo ahí para mí, me amó, y yo también la amé, pero, ambas sabemos, que nuestros deberes tienen su precio, y al final, ya sabes que pasa. -

Asami estaba atónita, nunca habría adivinado que Lin era pareja de Kya, ni mucho menos que ambas tenían tanto en común.

Entre llantos, la maestra metal continuó.

\- Siempre te dice la gente, que tienes que hacer tiempo, para tu pareja, pero, eso no es la solución, poca gente entiende... -

La pelinegra le abrazó, ella también soltando lágrimas, pero entendía perfectamente, ya fuera la policía, o industrias futuro, el deber era primero.

Ambas recobraron la compostura, y Lin continuó con su relato.

\- Kya me dejó hace un par de años, siendo honesta, me lo merecía, nunca estuve ahí para ella, Asami se que tú entiendes...-

Ambas se tomaron de las manos, y la ingeniero abrazó a la jefa Beifong.

\- Claro que entiendo Lin, hay una cosa que nosotras nunca podremos entregar por completo, nuestro tiempo. -

Ambas se quedaron acurrucadas en el sofá, hacía dos años que Lin había llorado por última vez.

En la Isla del templo aire, Korra trepaba encima de Naga, y se dirigía a visitar a Kuvira, su mente llena de visiones de la maestra tierra, danzando y controlando con gracia su elemento.

Con bastante entusiasmo arribó a la prisión, Naga saludando a los guardias con una serie de lamidas.

Korra les encargó a su peluda amiga, y se dirigió a la celda, caminando por obscuros pasillos.

El avatar tocó la puerta tres veces, con una inusual sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Finalmente decidió entrar, moviendo el cerrojo, para abrir la puerta, Kuvira se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, con su cabello suelto, abrazando su almohada.

La morena suspiró, se veía tan tierna dormida, con un suave movimiento se sentó en la cama, y acarició las mejillas de Kuvira, aprovechando para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Korra, mmmm, - murmuró la maestra tierra, sumergida en su sueño.

\- Despierta Kuv, - dijo el avatar con una sonrisa.

La aludida comenzó a incorporarse, sorprendida, pues nunca hubiera imaginado despertar en brazos de Korra, aunque últimamente había fantaseado al respecto.

\- Korra, viniste, - se abalanzó encima de ella, abrazándola.

El avatar se limitó a besarla en la mejilla, ayudando a Kuvira a incorporarse.

Sentadas en la cama, ambas se miraron a los ojos, el avatar tenía un millar de cosas que decirle a la maestra tierra, pero eso podía esperar, primero tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Con un gesto de su mano, le indicó a Kuvira que se levantara. Ella se paró, poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.

Korra estaba nerviosa, sabía lo peligroso que esto podía ser. Suspiró, y un recuerdo de hacía tres años le inundó sus pensamientos.

Aquella mañana, el avatar había encontrado a Kuvira inconsciente en su celda, con cortes y raspones en sus muñecas, no parecía nada grave.

Pero luego fijó su mirada en el abdomen de la maestra tierra, un corte largo y profundo había sido hecho con un trozo de metal, moldeado como navaja, que ahora descansaba entre los dedos de una mano ensangrentada.

Korra recordó la respiración débil de la prisionera, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, su expresión de dolor aún inconsciente.

Kuvira estuvo una semana en coma, Korra se quedó a su lado, cada día, cada momento, en cuanto despertó, el avatar le abrazó con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus mejillas.

La expresión de Korra se tornó lúgubre, y la maestra tierra lo notó inmediatamente.

\- Korra, recordaste el incidente de hace tres años- dijo seriamente Kuvira. - Me salvaste esa vez, como muchas otras-

El avatar sonrió ante esas palabras, despejando la inseguridad se acercó a la maestra tierra.

\- Kuv, si en algún momento duele, quiero que me lo digas - afirmó el avatar.

Kuvira se limitó a asentir, y retirar sus zapatos, blusa y pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior.

Las manos de la morena le recorrieron el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, deslizándose suavemente a lo largo de su cremosa piel clara.

Kuvira sintió un cosquilleo extraño en sus muslos, y en su abdomen.

Poco a poco sintió como sus extremidades no ofrecían respuesta, ni tacto, como si su piel no existiera.

Paralizada, fue suspendida y girada en el aire, hasta quedar viendo al avatar.

Kuvira se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía mover sus labios, ni siquiera podía sentir los latidos de su corazón volverse frenéticos, aún cuando su mente estaba en pánico, su cuerpo estaba desconectado de ella.

Una luz cegadora, seguida de visiones de la morena le inundaron la mente.

De un momento a otro el pánico desapareció, y pudo pensar con claridad.

Comenzó a ver un reflejo de ella, rodeado de un brillo azul.

El espejismo celeste estaba de pié frente a ella.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Korra te quiere sacar de prisión? - preguntó el espejismo.

Kuvira se mantuvo impasible, considerando la pregunta.

\- Korra me necesita, viva, eso es todo lo que sé. - afirmó sin cambiar su expresión.

Un segundo espejismo de Kuvira apareció, esta vez con un aura violeta emanando de este.

El reflejo violeta comenzó a forcejear con el espejismo celeste, tomándose ambos del cuello, la maestra tierra observó el intercambio de jalones y rasguños entre ambas apariciones.

El espejismo celeste tomó el cuello de la aparición violeta, con un feroz gruñido escupió fuego, y con un gesto blandió sus brazos, creando una estalactita de hielo púrpura, empalando la cabeza del espejismo violeta.

La figura celeste se transformó en Korra, y volteó a mirar a la maestra tierra.

Kuvira sintió una pesadez que incrementaba con cada segundo, pudo sentir su pulso de nuevo, cada centímetro de su piel le dio una sensación de ardor, como sí estuviese nadando en un volcán.

Kuvira colapsó en la celda, su cuerpo inconsciente haciendo resonar el piso de madera.

Despertó en la cama, abriendo los ojos, lo primero que encontró fue un par de orbes azules, y una sonrisa hermosa en la cara de la morena.

\- Oh, Kuv, gracias a los espíritus despertaste.- dijo el avatar, aliviada.

La aludida tomó la mano de la morena.

\- Korra, ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó con la voz quebrándosele.

\- Recuerdas hace poco, cuando morí por un momento, Kuvira, ¿Confías en mí? -

\- Con mi vida, Korra. - le respondió.

\- Kuv, estuviste muerta por un minuto completo, detuve tu corazón, exactamente como hice con el mío la vez pasada. -

El rostro de Kuvira palideció con la inminente revelación, las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar, una a una.

El sangre control, el incidente suicida de hace tres años, la visita anterior del avatar.

Una sonrisa de alivio se le dibujó en el rostro, y se abalanzó a tomar a Korra en sus brazos.

Korra le correspondió besándole los labios, y tomándole de su cabello, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Sus lenguas danzaron, empapando una a la otra, sacando gemidos de ambas bocas.

El aliento se les acabó, haciéndolas separar sus labios.

\- Creo saber como vamos a salir de aquí, avatar. - dijo Kuvira con una voz burlona.

La morena soltó una risita, sonriéndole a la maestra tierra, quien le miró con ojos algo tristes.

Korra, confundida se le acercó a Kuvira, acurrucándola en sus brazos.

\- Antes de que te vayas, quiero pedirte algo. - susurró la maestra tierra.

\- Lo que sea por ti Kuv. - le respondió.

\- Korra, Hazme tuya! -


End file.
